


The Bright Moon Cafe

by ACatandADoor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Jazz - Freeform, Long, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Music, Musicians, Slow Burn, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatandADoor/pseuds/ACatandADoor
Summary: Trying to make a bit of a longer form story here, drag out this as long as possible. Everyone's a musician, everyone's still got their original design, but it's modern. Kinda. It's weird, I'll work out the kinks as I go. No, there are no pickles in this one. Or are there...?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	The Bright Moon Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, huge thanks to the fandom and the Family GC as well as thanks to Noelle and Co. We're giving this a go again and once more I haven't slept all night and it's nearly 8AM. This starter's less of a chapter and more of a teaser, mostly cause I don't know how to transition scene-to-scene.  
> -  
> You can find me on all social media @ACatandADoor, I'll provide links. Please consider signing up to my Patreon or donating via Ko-fi, it'd mean the world to me and I'd probably be more driven to get these projects out in a timely manner. I'm bad at sticking to a schedule when I'm the only one here.  
> -  
> Socials:  
> https://twitter.com/ACatandADoor  
> https://ko-fi.com/acatandadoor  
> https://www.patreon.com/ACatandADoor  
> -  
> Thanks for checking this out! Happy reading!

Catra stepped out of the practice room just in time to bump right into Scorpia’s shoulder.

“Oof!” she grunted, rubbing her head from the impact.

“Oh, hey wildcat, sorry. Are you alright? I didn’t see you there! Did you hurt yourself? Do you need anything? I can-”

Catra chuckled. “I’m fine Scorpia, really. You don’t need to worry about me so much, plus I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m okay. Really.”

“You’re still coming to the gig tonight, right?”

“Hmm?”

Scorpia sighed, “Y’know, the one I got lined up months ago and you promised you’d show up to?”

Catra stared blankly, then her eyes went wide as she verbally backpedaled “Oh, yes, right, that. Yes. I didn’t forget, I’m coming, yeah. I’ll definitely be…there.” She paused, furrowing her brow and glancing down, then back up again sheepishly and scratching the back of her head “Where is it, again?”

“The Bright Moon Cafe. It’s right downtown, Entrapta and I will just come and pick you up.”

“Scorpia, that’s not necessary, I can-”

“Don’t worry, there’ll be room!”

With that, Scorpia walked off, cutting off any chance Catra had of avoiding being stuffed into a car with Entrapta and Scorpia on the way to a gig that she didn’t even really want to be at it in the first place.

_Well, at least she’s just the opener and I’ll have a chance to leave early._

Catra turned heel, walked down the hall and out into a gray afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for checking out this tiny snippet. I promise I'll have more up soon, if I play my cards right this one could be pretty good. It's all in my head, it's just a matter of putting pen to paper.  
> -  
> Thanks again to the Family GC for being a constant source of joy and purpose. I love you all dearly.  
> -  
> Socials/Shilling:  
> https://twitter.com/ACatandADoor  
> https://ko-fi.com/acatandadoor  
> https://www.patreon.com/ACatandADoor  
> -  
> More to come!  
> -  
> “It is easy to write. Just sit in front of your typewriter and bleed.”  
>  -Ernest Hemingway / Red Smith


End file.
